Pins, Needles, And Mended Hearts
by Hakumei
Summary: Heero has been missing for a few years and Duo misses him but one day when Duo's on a Preventer's mission he spots a familiar mop of unruly brown hair...who could THAT be...?


Pins, Needles, And Mended Hearts  
  
By: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the show. However, I do own any new character mentioned in this story. I'm sad to say I don't own Gundam Wing and would love to, but I'm a poor little lass so suing me is rather pointless….I'm broke!  
  
Pairings: 2x1  
  
Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi, language, and OOC.  
  
Timeline: 6 years after the first war in the OAV  
  
On to the story…  
  
A man had been sitting down at the bar that Duo had entered titled 'Silver Gates'. The man was drinking a beer and was obviously heavily drunk. Walking up to the counter to order a drink after a long day working at the main Preventers base in L.A. Duo sat next to the drunken man. The burly man looked up at Duo, grinning drunkenly: teeth yellow from the alcohol and cigarettes he had been smoking. "I hate Mondays," he said to Duo.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow mildly curious. The average denizen hated Mondays but this guy probably had some serious issues that needed to be resolved. As if to answer his silent question, the man toyed with the rim of his mug sporting a distant look and stated "Monday is when my wife left me five years ago." Feeling sympathy towards the man, Duo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone in the "I-was-abandoned" list.  
  
Duo looked up at the grungy bar-lights and thought about the Maxwell Church massacre, how he felt very alone and abandoned right after that, he thought about the way his best friend, Heero, vanished without leaving behind a single trace of his existence. He felt a sharp pang about the last thought. Everyone I know and care for has abandoned me, he thought to himself. Smiling empathetically to the man before he pulled down his black cap of her his eyes and ordered his drink to the tender, "I'll have a beer."  
  
+++++  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" a nervous female voice called out into the small cubic room.  
  
"Mr. Yuy? Are you in there?" the woman called out again.  
  
"Yes. For God's sake Mina! Can't you see that I'm busy? What do you want?" he said practically growling.  
  
"Umm, I uh…brought you some supper. You've been up late working on that VR program."  
  
Heero smiled politely at the small blond mousy looking woman as she placed a tray of food next to Heero: a ham sandwich, apple juice, and a bowl full of green jello topped with whipped cream for desert. "Thanks Mina. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but this thing's beginning to piss me off."  
  
Mina blinked and then giggled hysterically. "Mr. Kurasawi doesn't believe you'll actually create and complete the Virtual Reality game. He said it's a crock and not worth funding, but I told him you'll get it done. I know you will!" se said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hn. I'll have to have a word with Mr. Kurasawi sometimes. Thanks again for supper."  
  
"Not a problem." Mina then scurried out the door leaving Heero to finish his work.  
  
Heero sighed. Six years after the war and here he was, still sitting in front of a computer as a computer programmer. He couldn't help but think about his fellow ex-Gundam pilots, his friends--Duo. He felt bad for leaving them without a note to where he was going but he always felt that he didn't belong or fit in with them so he just upped and left them to finish school-the honest way-not hacking into the computer system and changing his grades. He graduated from University as a computer technician and programmer, top of his class, and now worked for Nadaclue Inc. He didn't mind his job and for a twenty-one year old he had been quite successful, inventing several small helpful programs but now he was working on a major project: a virtual reality game. This game was going to be by far the most complicated thing done. You would be able to feel, taste, and sense things as though you were there but all you were wearing is a pair of dark shaded glasses hooked up to a box on the right side. The box could save files of games and things that you did during the VR experience…like a computer. He wanted this VR to create what ever your mind wanted.  
  
He sighed as he looked at the computer before him and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
+++++  
  
Duo sighed inwardly as he sat on a park bench, watching the flow of people as they passed by him. Here he was, thought Duo, on another assignment set by the Preventers. It was a simple task actually, make sure no one was harmed at the convention going on in Osaka, Japan. He kicked at the dirt causing it to puff up in a cloud of dust. He laughed at himself. This has got to be the most boringest assignment he had ever been given.  
  
He was about to get up and leave when he spotted someone very familiar in the crowd. The young man had shaggy brown hair, a compact build, wearing faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt that read "Hunted." In his right hand he carried a grocery bag as he walked down the sidewalk. Duo was shocked when he recognized who it was and started to follow him and callout his friend's name. "Heero!"  
  
+++++  
  
Heero had been walking home from his weekly round of groceries, humming to a tune he heard on the radio the precious morning, a bag full of groceries in his hand. He was walking by some department store when he heard someone shout out his name through the crowd of people.  
  
Turning around he spotted a boy wearing black and had a familiar braid that he recognized all to well. Duo was smiling at him, attempting to catch up to him until he began to run away from him.  
  
He ran in a hurry, his grocery bag in tote, dodging by a few pedestrians. Heero was about to run further when he noticed a huge garbage truck in front of him, a large group of schoolgirls to his left and a fleet of traffic to his right. Oh shit, he thought as a hand clamped on his right shoulder. He turned around to face a panting Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Heero, long time no see! Why did you run off like that?" Duo said in between breaths.  
  
Heero almost gasped as he looked at the violet-eyed beauty in front of him. Duo had grown a couple of inches and filled out through the six years he had not seen him. Duo's once baby face was now refined into that of an adult and he looked incredible. He "Hn'd" and turned around not able to face the look of hurt Duo wore, and fled once again.  
  
+++++  
  
Duo gaped as he watched Heero run away from him again. What the fuck, he thought. Why the hell is Heero running away from me? "Hey! Wait up Heero! C'mon buddy! What's the matter with ya Heero? This is NOT how you treat a friend after years of not seeing them! Come back!" Duo said pleadingly as he jumped over the various garbage cans Heero had knocked over.  
  
He tried to follow Heero but no avail, he was too slow and Heero was far too ahead for him to catch up. Duo lost him as Heero turned a corner and seemed to vanish. He let out a prolonged sigh he had been holding, sitting on the curb to catch his breath, groaning.  
  
After the war he was hoping to tell Heero he was interested in being more than just friends. At first he wasn't sure about Heero swinging his way and being interested in the male species of human kind but noticed Heero sneaking glances at him and faintly smiling when he thought he wasn't looking. There was even a time when Heero had called out for him in his sleep, it wasn't the fearful kind of yell where something bad was happening or when one was angry, it was something more…intimate. It was unusual yes, but it gave Duo the answer he wanted about how Heero felt about guys. Duo slowly stood up and began to make his way back to his hotel suit and retire for the evening.  
  
+++++  
  
Heero walked into his little two-room apartment and placed his grocery bag on the kitchen table, putting various items away. He glared at the fridge door. "How the hell could I do that," he yelled to no one in particular.  
  
He didn't want to run away from Duo, that wasn't his intention but he felt so bad for abandoning Duo like that. He was ashamed of never telling Duo or the others where he disappeared. He wanted to start life over with a clean slate but had never thought of his friends' reaction towards his disappearance. He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair and let out a breath that turned into a sigh.  
  
After he put the groceries away, he ate a light supper and made a B-line to bed.  
  
+++++  
  
3am…  
  
Duo sat in bed starring up at the ceiling. Why, he thought. Why did Heero run away from me? He can't be afraid of me or am I just that ugly? That guy is such an enigma! He could have at least said a "hello," or "how are you Duo, long time no see!" But nooo! He runs away!  
  
Coward!  
  
Duo closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
+++++  
  
Beep…Beep…Beep…  
  
Two cobalt blue eyes peeked open in tiny slits before opening wide. Heero turned to look at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It registered 8:15am.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm late! FUCK!"  
  
Heero got up quickly taking a record breaking and extremely short shower. He threw on some half-decent clothes for work and grabbed two Nutragrain Fruit bars(1) for breakfast before he made his eight-block dash to work.  
  
+++++  
  
Huff, huff, huff. I am, huff, going to, huff, huff, be so fucking late, huff, for work. My boss will surely kill me. Heero had been so busy focusing on getting to work that he didn't notice the lady walking out of a corner store.  
  
Bang!  
  
Aw fuck, thought Heero as he slowly stood up. "Are you alright ma'am? I am really sorry. I didn't see you coming out from the store."  
  
The red-haired woman, whom Heero had run into, glared coldly at him. "Of course you didn't see me! You were to busy running you didn't have time to notice. You reckless bigot!"  
  
Great, now I'm really going to be late! Stupid fucking woman! "Look, I said I'm sorry. It was an accident. The reason WHY I am in such a hurry is because I'm going to be late for work. If there's anything I can do to show you how sorry I am, I'll do it. If not, would you kindly excuse me because I'll be late for work."  
  
The woman looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds before answering. "You ruined my dessert for supper tonight. You can go back inside and buy me a new one and all will be forgotten."  
  
Heero nodded. He found out what the ruined desert was and went in the store to purchase a new one. He came back outside and handed the woman his dessert.  
  
"Thanks sir."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Well, thanks Heero. I must be going! Have fun," the woman added nastily before hurrying off.  
  
Heero almost laughed at her and silently called her a bitch.  
  
+++++  
  
When Heero got to work, Mr. Kurasawi immediately wanted to see him.  
  
"Heero, you've an hour late," the balding Japanese man said as he eyed Heero wearily before he continued.  
  
"This is very unlike you. You're usually here before most of the staff. As your boss, I have to give you a warning. An hour late is too much. Let's hope this doesn't continue in the future."  
  
Heero nodded his head, half-paying attention to what the man was saying. After a brief moment he said, "I understand."  
  
"Good." The man dismissed Heero for the time and Heero went into his office to continue project.  
  
Several hours later Heero emerged from the office building, notebook in tote. If he hadn't been so lost in thought, he'd have noticed someone following him.  
  
+++++  
  
Duo had been walking around the business section of the city, scanning the premises just in case there were any problems. Today was his last day here, the convention ending just hours before. He was just looking around for any stragglers when he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. Heero, he thought.  
  
He learned from the last time not to shout out Heero's name; he might just run away again. So, he took a different approach. He maintained enough of a distance and pulled his cap over his head and proceeded to follow him. He followed Heero for several blocks until Heero reached a small block of apartments.  
  
Heero put his notebook in the crook of one arm, searching for his keys in a pocket for a few minutes before opening the door to his apartment.  
  
So Heero does live around here. He must walk to and from work everyday. I'll just call the Preventers, thought Duo, and say I'm taking a vacation leave. I'll accidentally "bump" into Heero I'm-to-perfect-to-talk-to-friends Yuy.  
  
+++++  
  
The next morning Heero arrived at work on time, no women suddenly appearing in front of him from nowhere. He was sitting at his desk when Mina came into his office. "Heero, there is a gentleman here to see you. At first I wasn't going to let him in but he was very persistent on seeing you. I told him I'd notify you and see if you wished to see him."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. It better not be one of those damned people trying to sell me a bunch of crap again, he thought mildly annoyed at whoever was disrupting his work. "Did he give you a name?"  
  
Mina scrunched her nose. "No sir. He did not. Shall I send him in anyway?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Yes, send him in."  
  
A few moments later Mina returned, the man following at a close pace behind her. Heero took the chance to look at the man who had been so persistent on seeing him and nearly choked on the mouthful of coffee he had taken.  
  
The figure clad in black jeans and a loose white T-shirt waved at Heero and grinned as he took a seat. "Heya Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero put down his coffee. "Duo"  
  
Duo grinned. "Yup. Duo Maxwell, that's me!"  
  
Heero glared at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Duo crossed his legs at his ankles and propped his arms over his head. "Well, after you vanished, I thought something was wrong so I decided to do some off-to-the-side investigation. You simply disappeared. My best buddy vanishes completely from the Universe and then a few days ago I'm sitting on a park bench and I see you! But when I called out your name, you ran away from me. Why Heero? Why did you run away from us-me?"  
  
"Well-" Clearing his throat he continued, "-I didn't exactly run away…I just sort of left…"  
  
Duo snorted. "Yes well you had us all worried you know. Apparently your absence has given you some sort of vocality too. You should have at least told one of us where you went to so we'd at least know you were ok." Silently he added, you could have at least told me. I wouldn't have told anyone, but at least I'd have known you were fine.  
  
"Duo, look, I'm sorry. I have my reasons and I was going to call."  
  
Duo practically growled. "But you didn't when you should have."  
  
Heero looked at his watch. "Perhaps we can discuss this over lunch. I'm not supposed to be talking about or having personal situations at work that is if you don't mind? Yesterday, I was quite late for work and my boss has been keeping a close eye on me."  
  
Duo laughed. "Alright, lunch it is, but you owe me for all the years you've been gone. We're going out for supper too, my treat."  
  
Heero nodded. "Meet me in front of the Casa Paolo restaurant on Musashi St. at around noon, ok?  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Laters," Duo said as he stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
After Duo had left, Mina entered Heero's office. "Who was that sir?"  
  
Heero smiled again. "Oh, just a friend. I'll be leaving for lunch, just to let you know."  
  
Mina nodded. "Very well Mr. Yuy."  
  
+++++  
  
At the Casa Paolo Italian Restaurant  
  
"So glad you could come," Duo said as he smiled at Heero.  
  
"Well I needed the lunch break off anyway, too stressful at work sometimes, you know?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Be prepared to answer all of my questions Yuy."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
By this point in time, the waitress had come to take their drink order. Duo had ordered a raspberry cooler and Heero, a glass of red wine.  
  
"So Heero," Duo said narrowing his eyes, "what HAVE you been doing these past few years? I want to know everything ya did, well…almost."  
  
Taking a sip of his wine, Heero looked up at Duo. "Very well, I guess you do have the right to know. First off, after the war, I left to complete school. I skipped a few grades and managed to graduate high school at seventeen. From there I went to university, The University of Tokyo to be precise. I meant to call one of you, actually, I did. I called Quatre several times but he was never around or was in meetings. I left messages but he must not have gotten them. I would have called you but I had absolutely no idea where you were."  
  
As Heero finished his last sentence, the waitress returned to take their orders. Duo nodded Heero to continue after the orders had been written down, returning his full attention as he gazed at the intense blue eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero cleared his throat and proceeded. "After university, I graduated in computer technology by the way…"  
  
Snickering Duo commented, "no surprise there."  
  
"Anyway, at the age of nineteen I was the youngest to graduate from the University. I found a job here in Osaka, Japan where I now reside and have been living for about two years, working for Nadaclue Inc."  
  
Duo smiled. "Impressive, but no surprise for you."  
  
Taking another sip of his wine, Heero looked across to Duo. "And you, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh me? Not much I suppose. After the war with Mariemaia, Sally asked me if I wanted to join her and Wufei with the Preventers Unit. I live at the main base in L.A. in a one-room apartment. Nothing spectacular to be honest."  
  
Heero smiled but before he could ask any further questions the waitress(2) returned with their meals in hand. For the remainder of Heero's lunch break, they talked non-chalantly about what they had been doing during the years.  
  
When lunch had finished Duo made Heero to promise, cross his heart, hope to die, stick a needle in his eye and join him for supper. Heero gave Duo his home address and promised Duo that he would. Duo said he'd pick him up around 6pm.  
  
+++++  
  
As Duo exited the office building after he dropped Heero off, he couldn't help but grin and reveal his excitement to the world. I can't wait for tonight, he thought as he hummed a tune. He was walking down one of the main streets of Osaka when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
"Quatre? What's up?"  
  
"I'm just calling to confirm if you're still going to the Hyppolitan(3) Ball on Friday held at the Art Center in Metro Toronto?"  
  
"Aw shit, that's in three days! Crap, I forgot I was asked to go to that with you guys as a representative for the Preventers a month ago! Shit!" Duo complained getting odd looks from passer-byers.  
  
"Duo, relax. We ALL know you're asked for holidays after the convention when you called yesterday, but I can relieve you of some stress. I'll have a suit and motel ready for you if you want?"  
  
"Um, Quatre? Would it be all right if I brought someone along?"  
  
Quatre seemed to light up with this news. "Sure! I'll pick you and your date up at the airport then ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Now, to tell Heero and coax him into getting a couple of days off, he thought before grinning and heading back to his hotel to get ready for "operation seduction."  
  
+++++  
  
Heero left work at around 5pm and begin his trek back home to take a shower, change, and get ready for supper tonight. He had just finished getting dressed when a light knock on his front door caught his attention. He opened the door to a grinning Duo wearing a dark red silk shirt and black slacks. Heero noticed something unusual about Duo; his hair was loose and it was long, REALLY long. He also noted that Duo looked REALLY good too.  
  
"Heya Hee-chan! Are ya ready to go? I hope you like French cuisine." Duo grinned yet again, a hand resting at his hip as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"Great!" Duo grabbed hold of Heero's hand and dragged him out the door. Heero stopped just long enough to lock the front door before being dragged to a black Mustang Convertible.  
  
Duo drove for a few minutes before they reached a small restaurant that read, 'The Canvour,' in neon blue lights. Duo parked the car and got out of the vehicle quickly to open Heero's door. Duo looked down at Heero and smiled warmly, his smiled only widened when Heero returned the smile. They closed the door and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
When they reached the reastaurant a stuck up looking guy stood at the door. "Yo, Jeeves! Reservation under Heero Maxwell."  
  
The man looked at Duo skeptically as he searched the list, Heero looking at Duo strangely. "Right this way sirs." He led them to a small-privatized booth.  
  
When they had seated themselves, Heero looked at Duo inquiringly. "Heero Maxwell huh?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah. It sounds catchy doesn't it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You haven't changed too much Heero, thought you did but guess not. So, what do you want for supper? It's on me so it doesn't matter."  
  
"I'll have the Cordon Bleu."  
  
"Sounds great. I'm gonna have Chicken a la King. I didn't know you spoke French so well. You know what they say about the French and their language eh?"  
  
"All I said was two words…how could you possibly tell I have a French vocabulary?" Heero said as he took a sip of water.  
  
Duo giggled. "The way you roll your R's."  
  
Heero sighed but was unable to comment because the waitress walked over to them to take their orders. Duo told the waitress what they'd be having and smiled flirtatiously at her. Heero noted that Duo hadn't changed much either. Oh well. He looks really really good with his hair down like that. He looks…sexy?  
  
"Hee-chan…are you, y'know, seeing someone?" Duo asked startling Heero.  
  
"Uh, no." Heero played nervously with his fork and was relieved when the waitress returned with their meals. For the rest of the meal they did small talk.  
  
When they had finished, Duo grabbed hold of Heero's hand. "C'mon Hee-chan! We're going to see a movie! I haven't been to one in like, years!"  
  
Heero stared into Duo's eyes, at first reluctant to go but couldn't help but say a barely audible "yes." I do owe him that much after all, Heero thought.  
  
Duo did a little cheer before dragging Heero off and paying the bill. He turned around and mentioned something about going to see "Knives, Forks, And Machine Guns"(4) and leading Heero into the mustang and driving off.  
  
+++++  
  
Silver City Movie Theatres in Osaka, Japan.  
  
"Heero, pass me the popcorn please."  
  
"Hn."  
  
A box of popcorn was shoved in Duo's expecting hands as he took a handful and shoved it into his mouth. "Thanks Heero."  
  
Heero watched the supposed action flick of the newly released move, "Knives, Forks, And Machine Guns." He had been sipping on his root beer when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and a form lean against his left shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Duo leaning against him, grinning and looking up at him. Turning his head he looked at Duo and was about to ask, "what are you doing," but a pair of lips prevented him from doing so. Duo's lips gently touched his until Heero returned the kiss fully with passion, the movie completely forgotten.  
  
Duo pulled away and smiled at Heero. "I have wanted to do that for quite some time now. I love you Heero Yuy. I always have, I always will. I've wanted to tell you for a while but when you ran away I was devastated."  
  
Heero stared at Duo with blue eyes that flickered with confusion and something else Duo couldn't define. Heero opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off by Duo's finger. "No, let me finish first."  
  
Heero smirked but allowed Duo to continue.  
  
"When you returned my kiss, hope flickered. Just give me one chance. I promise I'll make a good boyfriend."  
  
Duo heard Heero take a deep breath in the darkened facility. "Duo…I love you too. You're the reason why I ran away. I couldn't understand or deal with the emotions I felt towards you, so I did the cowardly thing to do. I ran away. I'm sorry and as I think of it, it was stupid of me to do so…"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Shut up…" Duo leaned in and kissed him again deeply.  
  
+++++  
  
After the movie had finished, Duo led Heero to his car and asked, "are you doing anything spectacular next week?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Want to go to Canada with me? I'm supposed to meet up with Quatre and the others in Toronto for some ball as a representative of the Preventers. I'm allowed a date. Interested?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll take the week off."  
  
"Great! Love ya Hee-chan!" he stated excitedly before glomping him.  
  
+++++  
  
Heero awoke the next morning feeling something warm breathing on his neck and hugging him tightly. He turned his head around and saw Duo's violet eyes shinning as Duo smiled at him. "Morning Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn." Heero thought of last night's events and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks as he smiled.  
  
"Watcha smiling at Heero?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
Duo grinned and cuddled Heero closer. His last thoughts before drifting into a peaceful sleep was that he'd never be alone again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Notes: Originally "Untitled" it took me forever to write this and the ending in my opinion sucks. It got too sappy. If you want to comment write me at Hakumei@otakumail.com. I'd be glad to see your C&C.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
1. I know Nutragrain bars are sick but A) I figured Heero would eat that stuff and B) the healthy food idea doesn't help when you're sitting at a gym with health buffs. No, I don't exercise here; I just wait for my ride to get out of aerobics for my violin lessons-my mom.  
  
2. What a nosy waitress ^_^  
  
3. I just watched "A Midsummer's Night's Dream" the day before and this is a result of what happens to me.  
Corny name for a movie title, yes, but working in a kitchen has that effect on a person!  



End file.
